


All Over Me

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's been away for a few months and joins Frank on the first stop of the Leathermouth/Reggie tour. Frank's new body is basically Gerard's new favorite thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/gifts).



> [This](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/46021.html) is Leathermouth!Frank. This story is an AU where the boys aren't married. Just for the record, I respect and admire the hell out of their amazing wives. SO so much thanks go to my _incredible_ betas desfinado and mrsronweasley. Your hard work and attention to detail made this so much better than it was, and I can't thank you enough. Last but not least: this story is for you, desfinado. Your enthusiasm and positive feedback from the very first moment I talked about this idea gave me the confidence to write it, and it was in no small part inspired by you and your own incredible writing. ILU! ♥

~~~

The first time Gerard really notices the extra weight, he has Frank splayed out on a hotel bed, shoes off and clothes still on. He'd backed Frank up to the bed and pushed him down, just like always, but when he crawled up and straddled him, he had to spread his legs a little wider than before. Now, he can feel Frank's body pressing closer against the inside of his thighs, and he rubs against him, trailing his hand down Frank's chest, feeling Frank soft and pliant under his fingers.

It isn't that he hadn't noticed that Frank looked different. He isn't _that_ unobservant. Frank was wearing baggier clothes now. His face was fuller. He had a mustache, which Dewees had teased Frank about backstage, calling him 'Super Mario' and telling him he was totally going to buy him overalls and a red hat to wear onstage next show. Gerard had laughed along with everyone else as Frank spewed back insults and epithets, but secretly Gerard found the mustache seriously hot. It was hard to explain, but Frank looked like a _man_.

Gerard had seen all these things when he'd shown up to surprise Frank at their first tour stop. It isn't until now, though, with Frank between his legs, squirming a little as Gerard rests a hand on his belly and leans down to kiss him, that Gerard really feels the difference. Frank is _bigger than him_. For the first time ever, Gerard isn't the larger person in the relationship. It feels significant, somehow; new—and fucking exciting.

Gerard pulls back from the kiss. "You were fucking awesome tonight, you know," he murmurs, nuzzling under Frank's chin, stubble prickly against his cheek. "Fucking love watching you up there."

Frank groans. "You wanna talk about the show right now? Seriously?" His hands run the length of Gerard's arms, tattoos dark against his pale skin. "Can you at least be naked while we do it?" Frank pushes his hips up and Gerard closes his thighs, settling even closer. "It's been three fucking months." He pauses to bite Gerard's neck and Gerard squirms on top of him, making Frank moan a little. His voice is rougher as he continues, "Three months of phone sex and jerking off twice a day and now you're here and we're in a real bed in a fucking hotel and you won't stop talking ever and—"

Gerard laughs as Frank trails off with a frustrated noise. He bends down and kisses Frank again, taking his time, feeling Frank's lips against his, the scratch of his mustache. He pulls back a little to murmur, "Excellent point. Shutting up now," and kisses him again. Frank lets go of his wrists and tips him forward, and Gerard spreads his body out so that he's lying completely on top of Frank. Frank's hands are on his ass, pressing him closer. He can feel Frank hard against his stomach and slides up to grind against him.

"Fuck," Frank gasps in his ear. "Been too fucking long." Gerard puts his hands on Frank's biceps, losing his train of thought briefly—Frank looks so fucking _strong_.

"I know," he finally pushes himself up to answer. "Missed you." He doesn't stop moving his hips, and Frank groans a little underneath him. "Missed _this_." He sits back on his heels then, pushing up the hem of Frank's t-shirt, exposing his belly. It's soft, has an easy give under his fingers until Frank pushes back with his abs and Gerard feels them harden underneath.

He looks down at Frank, arching his back a bit, and runs his hand through his hair, feeling it stand up in all directions in the wake of his fingers. Frank looks up at him with this fond little smile that Gerard usually has to catch him in—like it's some well-kept secret that they're stupidly in love with each other, three years in. Gerard scoots back and slides his hands down around Frank's love handles, letting out an involuntary appreciative grunt as he digs his fingers in. Fuck, there's so _much_ of him, and Gerard wants to bite him all over.

Gerard pushes the shirt up further. "Here, take this off, okay?"

Frank twists his face a bit and doesn't move right away, but he eventually relaxes and sits up a bit to let Gerard tug the shirt off. His belly creases up as he does, and Gerard can't hide his delighted grin.

"What?" Frank lies back slowly, hooking his arms under the pillow and studying Gerard, his eyebrows raised slightly. "You look like someone just gave you a present, and I don't even have my dick out yet."

Gerard's breath catches, and he smiles and bites his lower lip. "I just—" He leans down and licks Frank's upper arm, biting a little. Frank unfolds his arms, pushing Gerard's head out of the way and reaching down to tug at Gerard's shirt.

"Off. Fair's fair." It almost sounds like a challenge, but Gerard just sits back and whips the shirt off, returning his focus to Frank's arms. He pushes them up against the mattress above the pillow, leaning over Frank to bite the fleshy part of his other arm. He gasps as he feels Frank's mouth on his nipple, sucking it, biting hard. He closes his eyes and presses down into Frank's mouth, still relishing the scratch of Frank's mustache against his sensitive skin. He pulls up sharply when the sensation gets to be too much and slides back down so that his chest is flush against Frank's, kissing him deep.

He gets a little lost in the kiss, makes it rougher, biting, kissing hard and messy, Frank matching him move for move. Finally Gerard pulls back, panting. His lips feel bitten and slippery when he touches them, and he grins as Frank's eyes go darker at the sight of his fingers on his own slick mouth. He scoots further down on Frank's thighs, tucks his fingers under the waistband of Frank's pants and slowly unfastens them, then slides off of him, standing next to the bed.

"Pants off." He starts pulling them down and Frank lifts his ass off the bed to help. Gerard tugs them all the way off and steps back for a second to look at Frank. Frank rolls onto his side, head propped up on one hand, the other arm covering his stomach. His arms and chest are dark with ink, and it contrasts sharply with the patches of virgin skin on his belly and thighs—he's paler than Gerard has ever seen him at the end of summer, like the sun has barely touched him at all.

Gerard is shamelessly staring at Frank now, eyes drawn to the dark expanse of his chest piece. Frank's nipples are peaked a little, and Gerard is lost in thoughts of biting them when Frank lifts his arm and snaps his fingers a few times, breaking Gerard's gaze. Frank stretches and pokes him in the thigh with his toe. Gerard watches his belly move as he does it and feels his cock twitch in his pants. Fuck, he wants to rub himself all over Frank—put his face in that belly, bite the soft flesh covering the hard muscle underneath.

"Hey. Quid pro quo, motherfucker," Frank is saying, and he slides his arm back over his stomach, obscuring Gerard's view and breaking his train of thought.

"Hold your fucking horses," Gerard laughs and starts to unbuckle his jeans. He notices that Frank is staring at him now and slows down his movements, grinning. "Oh, what, you can look but I can't?" Gerard rolls his eyes but does a little wiggle after he kicks off his jeans. When he steps back to the bed, Frank grabs him and pulls him down, kneeling over him. Gerard feels Frank's thighs pressed close around his waist, warm and solid. He feels like he's being held down—pinned in place, and he bites his lower lip and moans low in his throat.

Frank leans down, planting his arms on either side of Gerard's head. "I'm not even touching you yet," he murmurs, his brow furrowed slightly.

Gerard laughs and looks back steadily. Frank finally bends down to kiss him messy and wet. When they break apart, Gerard slides his hands up Frank's sides, whispering, "You're just—" A little laugh bubbles up out of nowhere. "God, you feel so fucking good. I feel you everywhere."

"Yeah?" Frank starts kissing down his chest, sliding his body down the bed as he does.

Gerard arches up into his touch. "Fuck, yeah," he says, his voice all imminent-blowjob breathy, and he grins hard at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and feels Frank pull down his briefs and wrap his hand around his cock. He thrusts his hips up and the head presses against Frank's lips. He moans, propping himself up to watch. Frank's eyes are closed; his hand, dark in the dim light, is gripping Gerard's cock, his mouth already stretched around the tip, taking him in slowly. Gerard feels his dick slide across Frank's tongue and pushes his hips up again.

Frank opens his eyes and pulls off. "You gonna be still for me?" Gerard's cock is right in his face, and Frank's eyes keep cutting over to it, like he can't bring himself to pay attention to anything else for too long.

Gerard half-smiles and shakes his head slowly. "No, I don't think I am."

Frank rolls his eyes and slides his free arm up and across Gerard's hips, pinning him in place. His arm is _big_ and dark with tattoos, and Gerard's body looks pale and almost fragile underneath it. Gerard moans, and his cock twitches in Frank's hand.

Frank looks up at him, surprised. "You like that."

Gerard just bites his lip and tries to move his hips. Frank's arm is solid across him, though, and Gerard gives up and slides his hand into Frank's hair. He tries to say, "please," but it comes out as a moan.

Frank gives him a slow smile and takes Gerard's cock back into his mouth. Gerard lies back and takes it, letting Frank hold him down and do all the work. Frank's hand and mouth are hot and wet, slipping on precome and spit as he slides up and down on Gerard's dick. Gerard moves his shoulders because he can, but he grips the pillow to try to stay still and lets himself moan and gasp, constant curses and encouragement spilling from his lips.

He feels delicate but somehow powerful too—like his body is small and slender but his cock is fucking huge, choking Frank as he moves faster and faster. His hand is still in Frank's hair, and he slides his fingers down to touch his own cock. He feels Frank's lips, the prickle of his mustache on the tips of his fingers, and a jolt of excitement runs through his chest. Frank's mouth forces his fingers down, and Frank slides his hand off of Gerard's cock. Gerard makes a little noise of distress—he was getting close—and wraps his hand around the base, jacking himself while Frank bobs faster. Everything is slick and wet with Frank's spit, and his own hand feels perfect, sliding fast and tight.

Frank's mouth brushes against Gerard's fingers as he takes him in deeper, and the sensation is too fucking much. "Yeah, _yeah_. Like that. Suck it," he gasps out, struggling up onto his elbow to prop himself up. He wants to watch—needs to see Frank take it, swallow him down. Frank's arm is still splayed across Gerard's body, and his hand is gripping Gerard's side as he sucks him harder, slips his tongue up to lick at the slit. Gerard is so close now he's lost the ability to form words. He just stares, mouth hanging open, at his own hand jacking his cock, at the tip slipping in and out of Frank's red mouth.

He can feel his orgasm building and tries to warn Frank, spitting out "Frank, I—" and then it hits him fast and he cries out and comes hard in Frank's mouth. Frank swallows once, then pulls off and takes the last of it right across his open mouth, come striping his lips and mustache.

" _Jesus_ ," Gerard gasps. When Frank lets go of his hips, Gerard misses the weight there and he pulls Frank up so that he's lying on top of him, biting and kissing his mouth. He can feel Frank's cock hard against his belly, and he holds Frank's head steady to lick off his own come. "You are so—fucking— _dirty_ ," he whispers between kisses.

Frank huffs out a laugh. "You know you just licked your own come off my face, right?"

"Mmm." Gerard's already focused on how good it feels to have Frank spread out on top of him. He pulls Frank's hands up from where they're braced on the bed. "Stop holding yourself up," he orders. "Want to feel you."

Frank gives him a look, but obeys, and Gerard's whole body is humming with the feeling of being covered, enclosed. He keeps kissing Frank, lazily exploring, ignoring Frank's hard cock pressed against him—making him wait. He feels like he's being overwhelmed by Frank. Frank is all over him, and it's exactly what Gerard wants, what he didn't even realize he was missing. He wants to lose himself in Frank—map this new body so that he knows every part intimately—the crease of his elbow, the inside of his thigh, the softness around his navel, the hard muscle underneath.

Eventually he feels Frank relax by inches, letting his full weight rest on Gerard's body. Frank's kisses get deeper, rougher, and Gerard knows that his upper lip will be red from beard burn later. He pulls his head back enough to kiss down Frank's sweaty neck, biting and sucking bruises there, then pushes Frank up to get his mouth on Frank's nipple, biting gently. Frank grunts and squirms away, and Gerard looks up at his face, slowly opening his lips and letting go. "What?"

"Just." Frank's voice is low and hoarse. "It's weird." He ducks his head. "Kinda."

Gerard snakes his arm out from under Frank's and presses his thumb up against Frank's mouth. His lips look red and used. He opens them, and Gerard feels Frank's tongue hot on the pad of his thumb. Gerard closes his eyes for a second, and Frank bites down lightly.

"I want to suck you off. Can I?" Gerard whispers, his voice rough.

Frank sits back on his knees. He's still wearing his underwear, and his cock is outlined hard in his briefs. He's looking down at Gerard, absent-mindedly stroking his belly with his fingertips. Gerard folds his right arm up under the pillow and cocks his head, watching him back. He feels like he's on display, and he likes that. He arches his back a little under Frank's steady gaze.

Frank winks at him, and Gerard cracks up. "You did not just wink at me, Super Mario."

Frank's mouth drops open. "Oh, it's _on_ ," he grits out, and he grabs Gerard and starts to tickle him mercilessly.

Gerard squeals and tries to squirm out from under him, but Frank's got him pinned and won't let him up until Gerard is gasping, "Fuck, fuck I'm sorry. You look nothing like him. I swear. Just fucking stop."

Frank flops down on the bed next to him, his belly shaking as he laughs. Gerard is curled up on his side, breathing hard, arms still crossed protectively over his stomach. Frank's laughter dies down, and he's quiet for a moment before he says, "Come out on tour with me."

"What?" Gerard's voice sounds a little wheezy, and he coughs a few times to clear it.

Frank looks at him. "This is the best night I've had in months." He reaches over and grabs Gerard's thigh, pulling him closer and sliding his hand down between Gerard's legs. "Fucking miss you."

"Yeah you do," Gerard says, voice low and wicked. He wants to say more, but every time he tries to put a sentence together his mind wanders, eyes roving up and down Frank's body. He's naked, and he looks soft and warm, and Gerard just needs to touch him. _Now_. Fuck it. They'll talk later.

He scrambles around until he's on his knees next to Frank, leans up and gives Frank a sideways kiss, sliding his hand down Frank's chest to trace the outline of his cock through his briefs. Frank moans into the kiss and grinds against Gerard's hand. Gerard pulls back, keeps stroking Frank's dick through the thin cotton of his underwear, and leans down to take Frank's nipple into his mouth.

Frank whispers, "Okay— _fuck_. That feels good." His eyes are closed now, and Gerard licks across his chest and bites the flesh around his nipple. "Don't stop."

"Mmm." Gerard bites his way down Frank's side, sucking hickeys into the soft skin, listening to Frank's breathing grow loud and fast. He stops to stick his tongue in Frank's belly button, startling a breathy laugh out of Frank. Gerard presses his whole face into Frank's belly, just for a moment. It's so fucking soft, and he can feel Frank's muscles move under him as he laughs. He leans back and swings his leg across Frank's, grins down at him and hooks his fingers in the waistband of his briefs. They're stretched a little tight, and he peels them down a few inches and licks the red lines criss-crossing Frank's belly.

Frank moans again and arches up into it, and Gerard takes his time, gets his mouth on every crease and line that cuts across Frank's skin. Frank's dick is flushed and hard against his belly, and Frank is practically keening, circling his hips and begging with everything but words.

Gerard finally licks around the base of his cock, and Frank gasps out, "Fuck yeah, _yeah_." Gerard keeps it slow and languid, moving down to Frank's balls, and then he kisses the base of Frank's dick once more and sits back, waiting. After a moment, Frank's eyes fly open.

Gerard gives him a half-smile. "Can you stand?"

"What? I don't—what?" Frank looks confused and more than a little desperate.

"Stand." Gerard slides back until he can get his feet on the floor. He backs himself up against the wall by the bed and waits there, naked, a hand on his hip, looking at Frank. "I want you over here."

Frank groans, scrubbing his hands over his face. "You are so lucky you're pretty."

He gets up pretty fucking quickly though, walking around the bed to stand in front of Gerard. He grabs Gerard's hips, and Gerard runs his hands up Frank's arms, stopping on his biceps, squeezing a little. Gerard looks down at Frank's big hands bracketing his hips, and his heart beats faster.

He kisses Frank lightly, leans close to whisper, "Might want to brace yourself," and then drops to his knees, taking Frank's cock in his mouth and reaching up to grab his ass and pull him in.

"Holy—" Frank gasps, cutting himself off with a moan as Gerard backs up to lean against the wall and pulls Frank in even closer. Gerard's hands are on Frank's ass, and he's taking Frank deep, saliva dripping from his mouth as Frank moves, grinding his hips, getting a rhythm going. It doesn't take much encouragement before Frank is fucking his mouth in earnest. Gerard breathes through his nose and just takes it. Everything smells like sex and sweat. Frank is all he can see, all he can feel. He feels covered, completely filled up.

Frank is babbling above him, and Gerard barely registers the words. "Can't believe—so fucking hot. Jesus fuck." Frank thrusts harder, and Gerard nearly gags. He forces himself to relax, open his throat, to swallow as Frank fucks into his mouth. Frank's moving faster now, harder, less steady, and Gerard thinks he might be close. He grips Frank's hips, his ass, feeling the give where there used to be bone and muscle.

Gerard looks up and sees Frank leaning on the wall, his head between his forearms, looking down at his cock sliding in and out of Gerard's mouth. When their eyes meet, Frank bites his lip, his thrusts erratic as he balances on one arm and brings the other down to cup Gerard's jaw. His thumb slides over Gerard's top lip, stretched taut around the constant slide of Frank's cock. Gerard moans at the touch and slides his hands up to grip Frank's waist, where it's always been soft.

Frank's breath catches. "You like it," he says quietly, eyebrows drawn down as he slows his hips, pulls out for a moment, lets Gerard breathe.

"Fuck yes," Gerard rasps; his voice is fucking wrecked. "I want—" He swallows and stares at Frank's belly, at his thumb pressed in deep. He wonders if he'll leave fingerprint-bruises on Frank tonight. He wants to; wants to leave his own marks next to all of Frank's chosen ones.

"I want you all over me." He says it low, almost to himself. He sinks his fingers in further, pulling Frank back in, pushing his nose into Frank's belly, biting softly before dipping down and taking Frank's cock in again, swallowing around him.

"J-Jesus," Frank stutters out, and then he's pushing even closer, crowding Gerard back against the wall, making Gerard moan deep in his throat. Gerard opens his eyes, and all he can see is Frank. His hands are gripping Frank's sides, so tight it has to hurt. His cock is so hard that it's almost distracting, but he doesn't want to let go of Frank to touch himself. It's so much; so much—Frank is fucking _everywhere_.

Frank is grunting and moaning, fucking his mouth faster, and then he breaks his rhythm, gasping, "I—Ahh—" Gerard feels Frank's hips stutter as he cries out, " _Fuck_ , fuck," thrusts in hard once more and comes down Gerard's throat.

Frank's cock isn't even out of Gerard's mouth yet when Gerard gets his fist around his own dick, thrusting up hard into his hand. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he barely feels Frank's cock slip out, come dribbling down the side of his mouth. It takes him a moment to feel the cool air on his skin and realize that Frank isn't standing over him anymore. He reaches up to wipe his mouth and opens his eyes slowly to Frank sitting naked on the edge of the bed, fists tangled in the sheets, staring down at him.

Gerard slows his strokes, sucking in a breath as he takes in the dark ink covering most of Frank's visible skin, the way his short hair curls a little over his forehead, how thick and strong his arms are. Gerard bites his bottom lip and lets go of his dick to run his hands up Frank's thighs. He presses up between Frank's legs, leaning up to kiss him slow and thorough.

They break the kiss to breathe, and Gerard says, "You're so _tall_." He angles his face up, biting Frank's chin. "When I'm on my knees."

"Hilarious," Frank says, looking down Gerard's body. "You know you're shorter than like ninety percent of the dudes in the world, right?"

"But not you," Gerard says, grinning up at him. "To you, I'm a tall-ass motherfucker."

Frank doesn't say anything, just looks at him for a minute and then fists a hand in Gerard's messy hair, pulling his head back. Gerard moans involuntarily, and Frank bends down and runs his teeth up Gerard's jawline to his ear.

Gerard shivers at the sensation, and Frank whispers, "Fuck me," with the barest hint of a question in his tone. Gerard swallows and nods more times than is strictly necessary, relishing the pain as his hair pulls against Frank's grip. Frank relaxes his fist, tugging Gerard in for another messy kiss. When they break apart, he noses under Gerard's jaw and murmurs, "I can taste myself on you."

Gerard smiles and makes a little noise of assent. "You like that?" He pulls away and opens the bedside table drawer. He throws lube and condoms on the bed next to Frank and stands up, stretching. Frank tugs him over and kisses the tip of his hard cock, startling a laugh out of him. Gerard kneels up on the bed and looks down at Frank. "How do you want it?"

Frank reaches up and slides a hand down Gerard's side and around his ass. He curls his arm, biceps standing out, and pulls Gerard down on top of him. Gerard catches himself, one hand on the bed and the other on Frank's chest, his legs tangled with Frank's.

"Like this." Frank's voice is low. He takes a breath and lets it out slow. "Want your mouth on my tits while you fuck me."

Gerard just stares, feeling like his brain just shorted the fuck out. His _tits_ , Jesus fuck.

Frank looks up at him and then rolls his eyes and puts his hands over his face. "Oh god. Fuck you, never mind."

Gerard is already scrambling to find the lube and condoms. "Oh, fuck no." He finally pulls back to actually _look_ instead of just feeling around wildly. "That's maybe the hottest thing you've ever said to me." He finds what he's looking for and settles back on his knees, nudging Frank's legs further apart. "It's happening." Frank snorts and slides his feet up, bending his knees. Gerard squirts lube all over his stomach because he's caught up watching Frank—the way his body creases where his belly and thighs meet. "Ahh, goddammit. Fuck, that's cold."

Frank giggles. "Smooth moves. Take me now," he deadpans, poking Gerard in the slippery spot on his stomach with his foot.

"Oh yeah?" Gerard reaches down and strokes his slick fingers behind Frank's balls, then down. He presses a finger in, leaning over to bite high on Frank's inner thigh at the same time, and Frank folds his arm across his eyes and moans. "How smooth am I now, motherfucker," Gerard murmurs into Frank's thigh. Frank just moans again, bearing down on his finger, and Gerard fucks him slow and steady, licking and nipping at the soft pale skin of his thighs.

It's been a while, and Gerard takes his time, waiting as he feels Frank open up for him little by little until Frank is grinding back against three fingers and moaning steadily. He pulls out and gropes for a condom. They've disappeared again, and he swears and forces himself to get up to find them.

Frank actually whimpers, and Gerard runs a hand up his thigh, cupping Frank's cock, already half-hard under his palm. "Shh, baby."

Gerard rolls the condom on and slicks himself up, so glad that he's already come once, taken the edge off—he feels like he could fuck Frank for hours. He pushes Frank's knees further apart and up and slides his cock up against Frank. He holds himself there, looking at Frank splayed out in front of him, inked belly heaving as he breathes.

"Please," Frank whines. He rolls his head on the pillow and looks back at Gerard. "Just—" He trails off, closing his eyes and arching his neck.

Gerard waits a little more—not to be cruel, but because he needs a moment to calm the fuck down. Having Frank spread out in front of him—waiting for him—is always fucking incredible, but right now it's completely overwhelming, and Gerard needs a minute or he's going to bust a nut all over the bite marks lining Frank's soft thighs. Which, _fuck_ —is not something he should be picturing while trying to calm down.

Finally, Gerard presses his hips forward with a grunt, presses _in_. He's slow with it—not careful exactly, but he takes his time, feels Frank let him in. It's tight and slick and so fucking hot, and Frank moves his hips and cries out, pushing back to meet him. Gerard's head is spinning with how fucking _good_ this feels. Fuck, he's missed this. He slides in until he's flush against Frank's body. They both moan, and Gerard cants his hips in and out, fucking Frank with slow short thrusts.

Frank starts to grind his hips, taking Gerard deeper in on each thrust. Gerard leans forward and braces himself on his arms. Frank's hand slides into Gerard's hair, and Gerard feels Frank pulling him down, not hard, but definite. He lets Frank move him, curls forward so that he can take a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Frank groans, and he flattens his hand on the back of Gerard's head, pulling him even closer in. Gerard feels lithe and powerful, sliding his tongue over Frank's nipple, sucking and biting as he fucks Frank steady and hard. He can feel his abs working as he pushes deeper into Frank, and he thinks about making a sex tape, but a sex _workout_ tape, showing people how to fuck their way to a six-pack. He smirks to himself and leans down to bite Frank, trapping the other nipple between his teeth and tongue and then sucking, lips pressing into Frank's soft chest.

"Fuck yeah," Frank grits out, and Gerard pulls back to study his handiwork, slowing his thrusts and circling his hips. Frank is biting his lower lip and grinning at Gerard, his nipples hard and flushed dark red. Gerard adjusts his position and thrusts in even deeper. Frank loses his grin immediately, his mouth falling open, eyes half-closed. Gerard licks the sweat off of Frank's neck, sucks his lower lip into his mouth, keeps fucking him deep and steady.

Frank moans, shoves his hand down between their bodies, sweat-slick and hot, and starts to jerk himself off. Gerard sits back on his knees to watch; Frank's right arm is working, muscles moving as he jacks his cock. Gerard gets his hands on Frank's knees, slamming harder into Frank just to watch his body move with it. His tits—Gerard can't get that word out of his mind, feels even harder just thinking about it—shake with every thrust.

"Jesus, Gerard. Ungh, yes. Fuck. _Deeper_." Frank sounds almost frustrated and lets go of his cock, reaches up to grab at Gerard, to pull him closer. He arches up into it, and Gerard loses his rhythm at the sight. "Need—need more. Please." Frank's got his hand in his hair, fisting it, pulling as he works his muscles to meet Gerard's thrusts.

Gerard slows his hips and pulls out. Frank cries out as he does, voice scratchy and low. "What? No—God, don't fucking _stop_."

Gerard sits back for a second to catch his breath. His own chest is sweaty, and he can see wet strands of hair falling in front of his face. He pushes it to the side and says, "Turn over. Turn over, Frankie." He watches as Frank scrambles over, cock slapping wetly against his belly as he moves.

"How—" Frank's on his stomach, holding himself up on his forearms, flushed face turned back to watch Gerard. Gerard doesn't answer for a long moment. He's looking at Frank's body—all the skin he hasn't gotten to see, his ass, more substantial than it used to be, the ink criss-crossing his back.

"Gerard." Frank's voice is deeper than usual, and Gerard snaps his eyes up to Frank's face—his mouth is open and his eyes look a little wild.

"Sorry. Got distracted." He moves closer, gets a hand on Frank's ass, can't resist squeezing a little as he says, "On your knees, okay?"

Frank does it, and Gerard just watches. _Fuck_. He sees Frank's belly move with his heavy breaths, his hard cock standing out underneath him. They've been together for years, and he'll never get tired of this, of Frank spread open and waiting for him—vulnerable, trusting. Gerard wants to lick him, to eat him out until Frank cries out and comes all over the bedspread. He slips two slick fingers in instead.

"We need to get flavored lube," he says, watching his fingers slide easily in and out of Frank. Frank shivers all over, and Gerard zones out a little, thinking about Frank's ass—how he actually kind of has one now and it's nice to have something to grab.

"Gerard." Frank doesn't look at him, keeps his head down. "Fucking shut up and get in me." His voice is rough and low, and Gerard only then realizes that he maybe said that last bit out loud. He lets out a sharp breath and curls his fingers one more time, stroking across Frank's prostate, forcing him to cry out and spread his knees wider. Gerard holds the base of his cock, knees up close to Frank and thrusts in deep, making Frank take it all. He's not slow anymore. He knows what Frank likes, what he can take. He grips the soft swell of Frank's hips, thumbs pressing red marks into his ass as he pulls out and fucks back in steadily, making Frank take all of him again and again.

"Oh fuck, Frank. You feel so fucking _good_." He's moaning the words, and he can feel that deep heat pooling, his orgasm slowly building, riding on soft skin and sweat-slick sensation. He keeps fucking Frank hard, changing the angle slightly every time.

He reaches around to jack Frank's cock, the back of his hand sliding against Frank's sweaty stomach. "So hard for you. Tell me how it feels." He kneels up just a little closer, pushes Frank's ass down, and drives back in. "Please. Fuck—please. Just—tell me." He's begging now—needs to know that it's this good for Frank too.

"Ahh, fuck. _Fuck_ ," Frank cries, sliding back hard on Gerard's cock and then forward into Gerard's slick fist. " _Yeah_. Jesus fuck, Gerard. _There_."

Gerard can feel himself grinning wildly and he grabs Frank hard with his free hand, pulling him back into every thrust. Frank can't stop talking, just keeps mumbling _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ over and over as Gerard works him from above and below, thighs shaking with the effort, his forearm slipping all over Frank's slick belly as he fists his dick. He keeps up the frantic pace for as long as he can and then slows, letting go of Frank's cock to hold his hips steady and fuck him with short, shallow strokes as he catches his breath.

"Fuck, sorry," he breathes, stroking his hand up Frank's back.

Frank shakes his head, panting. "It's okay. Just. Stop for a second." Gerard stills his hips and pulls out slowly. Frank groans and brings his knees together under him, sitting up and shaking his arms out. He turns back to Gerard and without warning grabs him, kissing him deep and fucking dirty. His cock is hard and curving toward his belly, and Gerard takes it in a lube-slick hand, jacking it slow as they kiss. They break apart, and Frank rests his forehead on Gerard's shoulder, just breathing deep, still pushing up into Gerard's hand.

Frank's ear is next to his mouth, and Gerard doesn't think, just takes it gently in his teeth, licking along the outer shell. Frank shivers, bucking up harder into Gerard's strokes. Gerard whispers, "You're so fucking hot, Frank. So hot like this."

Frank lets out a short laugh, just a little "ha," and it's more wondering than disbelieving. He looks at Gerard for a moment, and then all of a sudden Gerard is on his back staring up at the ceiling, and Frank is laughing down at his shocked face.

Gerard grins. "I see you trying to be all suave, Iero." He reaches up with what he hopes is a really seductive expression on his face and then sticks his finger in Frank's belly button. "How smooth are you now, motherfucker?" He wiggles the finger, making a face, and Frank cracks up.

"Still smoother than you, you fucking weirdo." He's grinning down at Gerard, and he swings his knee over Gerard's body, straddling him.

Gerard's laughter dies down abruptly, and Frank says, " _Yeah_ , motherfucker," all quiet and kind of intense.

Frank reaches back with one hand, gets up on his knees and sits on Gerard's dick—like it's no big deal, like he does it every day. Gerard feels like all the air has left the room, and he completely forgets to breathe. Frank is hot and tight around him, but more than that, Frank is _on_ him—all over him, fucking _everywhere_. All he can see is Frank—his sweaty chest, his thighs pressed close on either side of Gerard's hips, his hard cock standing out, the hair curled dark and wet over his forehead. Frank is letting him see everything, and Gerard is so turned on he can't even process the fact that Frank is sliding up and down on his cock, fucking himself on Gerard's dick.

Frank reaches down and palms Gerard's chest. "My tits are nicer than yours," he says, looking down at Gerard. A bead of sweat runs down his face, catches in his mustache, and he licks it off. Gerard tries to think of a response, but his brain is slow. He feels like he used to be smarter than this, quicker.

"Well, yeah," he finally manages, sliding his hand up Frank's chest and pinching a nipple hard. "Duh." He smirks as Frank gasps and then grins. Frank leans down to kiss him, then, and Gerard feels his mouth go slack. He nearly comes just from that—just from feeling Frank cover him, block his field of vision and clench his ass around Gerard's cock to keep him in. "Jesus," he moans.

Frank leans back, moving steadily on Gerard's cock, and Gerard pulls his knees up to give him support. "Touch me," Frank grits out. "Fuck, _please_." His teeth are bared and his head bent back, tendons in his neck standing out. Gerard gets his hand on Frank's cock and jerks him fast and tight, thumb riding the head on every other stroke, the way Frank likes it. Frank leans back even more, bracing himself on the bed, muscles straining, taking Gerard faster, crying out when he finds the right angle.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Frank almost shouts, riding Gerard hard and fast. "You feel so fucking _good_. So big. I'm—" He slides down again and moans into it. Gerard finds himself staring at Frank's thighs, watching them shake as he lifts himself over and over. "So fucking _full_ ," Frank gasps.

Gerard knows he can't actually get any harder, but he wants to—wants to stretch Frank from the inside, to be the biggest that Frank's ever had.

Frank grabs his dick, wrapping his hand tight around Gerard's. "I'm—it's—almost. _Fuck_ ," he spits out, arching back even more. He slides down until Gerard is in him deep and stays there, shaking, cock pulsing under Gerard's fist, coming all over his own chest and belly.

They stroke him through it together, and Gerard's hand is shaking when he untangles it from Frank's. Frank is leaning back against Gerard's knees, looking utterly dazed, and Gerard needs—he needs to—

"Frank. Here. C'mere." He curls up and gets his arms around Frank. Frank pulls off of him slowly, biting his lower lip. Gerard winces on his behalf, and Frank flops down next to him on the bed, still breathing hard. Gerard gets up on his knees, rips the condom off and throws it across the room. It lands nowhere near the trash can, and Gerard doesn't fucking _care_. He straddles Frank's legs, leaning forward and bracing himself with his left hand, jacking himself hard and fast. Frank is watching him, eyes half-closed, a smile on his face. Gerard curls in on himself, hand moving so fast it's practically a fucking blur.

Frank runs a hand down his own chest. He starts talking, his voice low, almost a murmur. "So fucking good, Gee. So big. Gonna feel you for days." He drags a thumb across his own nipple, pinching it. Gerard's eyes widen, and he focuses back on Frank's mouth. He wants—wants to lick Frank's mustache, wants to kneel up and rub his balls on Frank's face, feel the prickle of hair on his sensitive skin. He closes his eyes and bucks into his fist. What is _wrong_ with him, Jesus.

Frank is watching him, focused, voice still low and dirty. "Want to fuck you later. Bend you over the couch, hold you down with my body, fuck you 'til you beg me to let you touch your dick."

Gerard moans long and loud. His mouth is hanging open, a thread of spit hanging from his lip shaking as he fists his cock. He's so fucking _close_. He looks down at the lines of come striping Frank's belly, at Frank biting his lip and jerking his chin up.

"Ungh, fuck," he gasps, and comes, so fucking hard, all over Frank's chest and hand. He's shaking, and his cock is still pulsing when he lets go and collapses on his back next to Frank, dribbling come on his own belly. He laughs, breathless, and feels Frank join in next to him.

"Feel like I just ran a fucking marathon," Frank says, his voice breaking into more quiet laughter.

"Holy shit," Gerard breathes. "Just. Holy _shit_." With a supreme effort, he rolls on his side to face Frank. He slides his hand across Frank's chest, smearing come and sweat all over.

"Fuck, I'm too tired to take a fucking shower," Frank says. "I'm gross." Gerard doesn't answer, just leans over and kisses his nipple. Frank squirms away from his mouth. "Sensitive, fuck."

Gerard rolls onto his back, struggling up until his head is next to Frank's on the pillow. They lie there together, letting their breathing slowly come back down to normal, staring at the ceiling. Gerard feels the sweat cooling on his body and reaches over to pull the edge of the covers over himself.

"You were different. Tonight." Frank's voice isn't accusing, just curious.

Gerard rolls his head on the pillow, looking at Frank's profile. "Well. _You're_ different." He slides his hand up over Frank's belly. His voice is soft when he says, "I like it." He's quiet for a moment and then adds, "Is that okay?"

Frank huffs a laugh. "It's a little weird." Gerard is quiet, and Frank continues, "But I like that you like it." He turns to look at Gerard. "I think with some practice, I could learn to like it too." He grins and waggles his eyebrows. " _Lots_ of practice."

Gerard laughs. "Works for me." He slides his head down the pillow, resting it on Frank's shoulder. Frank puts his arm around him, and Gerard's nose is pressed to Frank's chest. He sniffs him and then giggles. "Dude. You smell like me."

"Augh, God. Let me up, I need to shower immediately," Frank announces, but he makes no move to actually follow through.

Gerard lies there and listens to Frank's heartbeat and the constant whir of the hotel air conditioner. After a while, he says, "So you want some company on tour?" He snuggles closer under Frank's arm. "I can write pretty much anywhere, you know."

Frank is quiet, and then his arm tightens around Gerard as he answers, "Fuck yeah, you can." Gerard can hear the smile in his voice, and he presses his own grin into Frank's soft skin.

 

The End


End file.
